oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Season 2 Episode 1
Season 2 Episode 1 is adapted from Volume 7, chapters 1 to 6, while the first scene was reanimated by the new studio from Episode 12 of Season 1 which is the adaptation of Volume 6 Chapter 9. Plot The episode begins with a reanimation of the rooftop incident of Episode 12 of Season 1. It also reanimates the musical performance put on by Shizuka, Meguri, Haruno, Yui, and Yukino. Then it skips past the Athletic Festival (Episode 13) and Wife Contest (OVA 1) to start season 2. Kakeru is making fun of Hachiman to his friends. Yui is excited the Service Club is starting again. Saika invites Hachiman to form a group with him for the school trip. Hayato and Hina enter the classroom together. After school in the club room, Yukino prepares tea and serves it to the members. They have a discussion about the field trip with Yukino over-explaining her plans. Hachiman and Yui suspect that Yukino is really excited for the trip but won't admit it. Their conversation is interrupted by Hayato and Kakeru. Hayato explains that Kakeru is in need of advice but Kakeru refuses to speak in front of Hachiman. Yukino and Yui ask Hayato and Tobe to leave as they are being rude. Tobe decides to explain his request that he needs help setting the mood so he can ask Hina out during the field trip. Yui and Yukino have opposing views, leaving Hachiman with the tie breaking vote. Hachiman eventually agrees and asks Tobe if he is aware of the risks involved. Yui plots a list of schemes during the field trip for Tobe's confession when Hina appears with her own request. She is happy with her current relationships in the group and she doesn't want anything to change. She also wants them to get along better with Hachiman and the Service Club. She singles out Hachiman in her request which confuses him. The next day the Second year students leave for the field trip. On the train, Yui tries to seat Kakeru and Hina together but it doesn't work. During the first day Yui is always trying to pair Kakeru and Hina together. Hachiman notices Hayato seems to be undermining Yui's plans. Later that night, Hachiman runs into Yukino in their hotel lobby and they discuss the request's progress. While talking they witness Shizuka sneaking out of the hotel. Shizuka then bribes the two into being quiet by taking them for ramen. Afterwards Hachiman walks to the hotel with Yukino, but Yukino is uncomfortable and doesn't want both of them to be seen together by others as this might start rumours about the two of them. Hachiman waits outside and lets Yukino enter the hotel alone. Credits Scene Unlike Season 1 which only had a preview of the next episode, Season 2 has conversations between the characters as the credits are shown. Yoshiteru is babbling in the background while Hachiman and Saika are discussing places to see in Kyoto. Hachiman is happy if he gets to go anywhere with Saika. Saika wants to see Toei's Kyoto studio park, or Arashiyama's hot springs. Saika falls asleep leaving Hachiman flustered about being in a hot spring with Saika. Major events * Hachiman still has a bad reputation around the school. * Saika and Hachiman form a team for the Kyoto trip. * Tobe gives a request to the Service Club and is friendly to Hachiman. * Kaori is mentioned along with Hachiman's confession to her. * Hina gives a request to the Service Club. * Kyoto field trip. * Hachiman notices Hayama's odd behavior. * Shizuka brings Yukino and Hachiman to get ramen. * Yukino and Hachiman walk back to the hotel together. Character Appearances * Hachiman Hikigaya * Yukino Yukinoshita * Yui Yuigahama * Kakeru Tobe * Hayato Hayama * Yumiko Miura * Hina Ebina * Shizuka Hiratsuka * Saki Kawasaki * Saika Totsuka * Meguri Shiromeguri * Haruno Yukinoshita * Yoshiteru Zaimokuza * Ooka * Yamato * Minami Sagami New Characters * Kaori Orimoto (Only mentioned in Hachiman's flashback) Locations * Chiba * Sobu High School ** Class 2F ** Service Club * Kyoto * Kiyomizu Temple ** Jishu shrine ** Zuigu hall tour/''Zuigu'' do ** Otowa waterfall * Tenkaippin Ramen Store Trivia * "Bitter Bitter Sweet" is used as the insert/concert song. * This episode contains a flash back sequence of Tobe explaining his feelings for Hina during the Chiba Village summer camp arc which was not adapted from the LN in Season 1. * The ending eye catcher has Hachiman and Saika in it with Saika holding a canned drink while Hachiman is holding a chocolate bar. Poll What did you think of Season 2 Episode 1? Great! It was alright! Horrible! Gallery S2 Episode 1 Sobu.png S2 Episode 1 Concert 1.png S2 Episode 1 Concert Yukino.png S2 Episode 1 Concert 2.png S2 Episode 1 Concert Meguri.png S2_Episode_1_Concert_Shizuka.png S2_Episode_1_Sagami_Crying.png S2_Episode_1_Hayato_Hachiman_1.png S2_Episode_1_Hayato_Hachiman_2.png S2_Episode_1_Hachiman_Rooftop.png S2_Episode_1_Hachiman_1.png S2_Episode_1_Hayato_Clique.png S2_Episode_1_Hachiman_Yui_1.png S2_Episode_1_Saika_Hachiman_1.png S2 Episode_1_Saika_1.png S2 Episode_1_Saika_2.png S2_Episode_1_Hayato_Hina.png S2_Episode_1_Service_Club_Sign.png S2_Episode_1_Hachiman_2.png S2_Episode_1_Service_Club_1.png S2_Episode_1_Hachiman_Yui_1.png S2_Episode_1_Kakeru_Request_1.png S2_Episode_1_Kakeru_Request_2.png S2_Episode_1_Hayato_1.png S2_Episode_1_Kakeru_Request_3.png S2_Episode_1_Kakeru_Request_4.png S2_Episode_1_Kakeru_2.png S2_Episode_1_Yui_Yukino.png S2_Episode_1_Kakeru_Request_5.png S2_Episode_1_Hachiman_Yui_2.png S2_Episode_1_Hachiman_Yui_Yukino.png S2_Episode_1_Hina_Request_1.png S2_Episode_1_Hina_Request_2.png S2_Episode_1_Hina_Request_3.png S2_Episode_1_Yoshiteru_Train_Station.png S2_Episode_1_Hina_Yui_Miura.png S2_Episode_1_Saki.png S2_Episode_1_Saika_Hachiman_2.png S2_Episode_1_Train_Clique.png S2_Episode_1_Hachiman_Yui_Spying.png S2_Episode_1_Saika_Hachiman_Yui.png S2_Episode_1_Camp_Flashback_1.png S2_Episode_1_Camp_Flashback_2.png S2_Episode_1_Hachiman_Yui_3.png S2_Episode_1_Hachiman_Yui_4.png S2_Episode_1_Saika_Hachiman_Kabadon.png S2_Episode_1_Kyoto_Trip_1.png S2_Episode_1_Kyoto_Trip_2.png S2_Episode_1_Yukino_Kiyomizu-dera.png S2_Episode_1_Hachiman_Kiyomizu-dera.png S2_Episode_1_Hachiman_Yui_5.png S2_Episode_1_Kakeru_Plan_1.png S2_Episode_1_Kakeru_Plan_2.png S2_Episode_1_Kakeru_Hina_1.png S2_Episode_1_Hachiman_Yui_Temple.png S2_Episode_1_Yui_Pray.png S2_Episode_1_Jishu-Jinja.png S2_Episode_1_Kakeru_Hina_Jishu.png S2_Episode_1_Hachiman_Kakeru.png S2_Episode_1_Kiyomizu-dera_Fountain.png S2_Episode_1_Fountain_Line.png S2_Episode_1_Shizuka_Fountain.png S2_Episode_1_Yui_Fountain_1.png S2_Episode_1_Yui_Fountain_2.png S2_Episode_1_Hachiman_Yui_Fountain.png S2_Episode_1_Hotel.png S2_Episode_1_Hachiman_Lobby_1.png S2_Episode_1_Hachiman_Lobby_2.png S2_Episode_1_Yukino_Pan-San.png S2_Episode_1_Hachiman_Yukino_Lobby_1.png S2_Episode_1_Hachiman_Yukino_Lobby_2.png S2_Episode_1_Hachiman_Yukino_Lobby_3.png S2_Episode_1_Shizuka_Hachiman_Yukino_1.png S2_Episode_1_Shizuka_Disguise.png S2_Episode_1_Ramen_Store.png S2_Episode_1_Ramen.png S2_Episode_1_Yukino_Ramen.png S2_Episode_1_Hachiman_Yukino_Shizuka_Ramen.png S2_Episode_1_Shizuka_Hachiman_Yukino_2.png S2_Episode_1_Yukino_Hachiman_1.png S2_Episode_1_Shizuka.png S2_Episode_1_Hachiman_Yukino_Walk_1.png S2_Episode_1_Hachiman_Yukino_Walk_2.png S2_Episode_1_Yukino_Shy_1.png S2_Episode_1_Hachiman_Shy_1.png S2_Episode_1_Hachiman_Yukino_Walk_3.png S2_Episode_1_Yukino_Shy_2.png S2_Episode_1_Hachiman_Shy_2.png S2 Episode 1 Card.png References Category:Anime Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes